With the development of smart terminals and popularization of network applications, a user may conduct various service operations using various application clients installed on a terminal, such as instant messaging services, payment services, and the like. To use the above services, a user of a terminal often needs to register a service account on a server, and perform a certain service operation based on this service account.
Conventionally, a user's network behavior pattern may be obtained based on data mining technologies. For example, when a service operation is performed in connection with the service account, a service server may verify the service security according to the user's network behavior pattern to prevent service risks. However, mining of the user's network behavior pattern is generally limited to the historical service data of the user, historical browsing data of the user, and the like, where data contents are relatively alike, thereby resulting in inaccurate verification of the security of the service operation.